


No One Knows Us

by ofreverentia



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Wish I could kiss you when I wannaWithout all the fear and all the drama





	No One Knows Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endlessmasquerading](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessmasquerading/gifts).

> A/N: Do I need to explain? :P I love you, you nightmare ♥ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TjjZTwVi6ws

** _Wish I could kiss you when I wanna_ **

** _Without all the fear and all the drama_ **

** _Kill to hold your hand in public_ **

** _Yeah_ **

Yuzuru knew from a tender age that when he finally finds the one person he wants to spend the rest of his life with, it is not going to be something he can do in the public. His popularity increased even friendships were something he had to comment on in the public. What made his secrecy for a relationship more important was that it did not fit the conservative thinking of Japan. He feared to reveal himself in front of even those who claimed to love and support him. Yuzuru knew it would be impossible to share his love for someone special by any means but actually sitting here and staring into the beautiful eyes of the one he loved so deeply he never thought was possible for a human being; he felt scared.

Yuzuru wished he could take his hand without worrying about what people would say, ruin his reputations just because he loved someone who had the same gender as him. As if  **he ** could read his mind he felt tender albeit a bit callused fingers cupping his cheeks and sealing their lips in a soft kiss; shutting out all the noise in his head.

** _I need you closer_ **

** _Can we go somewhere?_ **

** _No-one knows us_ **

** _Leave our world behind_ **

** _We can hold up in a motel room_ **

** _In Arizona_ **

Shoma appeared to be someone who did not like physical closeness but that was not true. He did not like it from strangers, or people he barely knew but he soaked and seeked it out from those he cared deeply for.  **He ** was definitely on top of his list when it came to this. Shoma wished he could just reach out to touch his hand, hold it. Should it be a happy or sad moment, or any moment at that. He just wanted that closeness, the warmth from his hand. 

On some days where the number of cameras was thousand more than usually, especially in Japan, Shoma wished they could just escape to a country, a city where they could hold each others hands without feeling ashamed. No matter what the public would say, he could not stop his feelings towards him but he knew about his fear about how the perception would be once they do. And if he was honest with himself just for a short second, he shared that emotion too. He felt scared that they would not be understood, not in Japan and not with the positions they hold as athletes. 

** _Where no one, no one knows us_ **

** _Somewhere_ **

** _Where no one, no one knows us_ **

** _(No one, no one, no one, no one)_ **

They compromise with hiding in each others hotel rooms at competitions or secretly visiting each other, praying nobody discovers their presence. Canada is easier in a way but it is far and Shoma is not a fan of it. The jetlag always hits him hard, making it difficult to really enjoy his time with Yuzuru. Nagoya is Japan, everyone knows both of them there and hiding behind face masks dulls the happiness of the moment to be together. 

“I just wish we could go somewhere where no one knows us.” Yuzuru whispers against his neck, nuzzling closer to tighten his hold around him. Shoma swallows and brushes his hand through his hair.

“Somewhere…”

** _I could try to fight the feeling_ **

** _Dull it down like sleeping without dreaming_ **

** _Kill to hold your hand in public_ **

** _Yeah_ **

** _I wanna push you up against the wall_ **

** _Vertical, free fall yeah_ **

** _Want 'em all to hear me call you baby_ **

** _I know it’s never gonna happen_ **

** _And I’ve learned to I accept that_ **

** _I accept that_ **

It was Javier who suggested the destination and while neither of them were keen on warm climates it did make sense to go there. Countryside was remote enough that they could avoid people, nobody really cared about two guys holding hands or kissing under the shade of a olive tree. With Shoma having his license they could rent a car and just drive on the endless roads, enjoying the moment. Yuzuru could roll down the window and let his hand play with the wind, smiling to himself but occasionally turning that bright smile towards Shoma. They could stop anywhere along the road, get themselves cool drinks and ice cream because Shoma is struggling with the dry heat out of the two of them the most. If Yuzuru would lean in to taste his lemon ice cream as they stand in the shade, nobody would give them a second glance. Not even when he tastes it off his lips, letting it melt forgotten in Shomas hand.

With the help of their friend they would rent out a small house by the beach, spending their time lazing in the shade, talking about everything and nothing at the same time. At night they could share a whole different kind of warmth without needing to worry if anyone could hear them over thin walls. They could laugh at how they can’t order any meal in Spanish but somehow still get good food and both of them actually enjoy it, and if they hold hands over the table the lady serving them only gives them warm smiles.

It could all be so easy over there and Yuzuru dreams of it, voices it to Shoma on several occasions but both of them know it is something they won’t be able to do for many more years to come. 

“We will get there one day baby.” Shoma whispers into the darkness of yet another hotel room, catching the single tear escaping Yuzurus eyes.

** _I need you closer_ **

** _Can we go somewhere?_ **

** _No-one knows us_ **

** _Leave our world behind_ **

** _We can hold up in a motel room_ **

** _In Arizona_ **

Yuzuru looks around the ice though he knows he won’t find the one person he so wished to share this with. Silver would have been less of a bitter taste in his mouth if Shoma would have been there by his side. If he could wrap his arms around him, even if they would play it off as their inside joke, that amuses media and fans alike. He cups his hand to the side of his mouth and calls out, smiling as his heart bleeds inside his chest. Yuzurus mind drifts back to their dreams to the vast and long roads in Spain and makes himself a promise that one day...soon, he is going to share that with Shoma.

Hours later when he doesn’t need to put up a front anymore, he slips inside Shomas hotel room, who is already curled up under the blanket. With fourth place the media does not need him to make as many statements as Yuzuru for his silver medal. He takes off his clothes to replace them with his sleeping attire and slips under the covers next to Shoma. The younger opens his eyes for a second, snuggles closer in the next. They fall asleep sharing the same dream, to go somewhere where no one knows them.

** _Kill to hold your hand in public_ **

** _Without all the fear and all the drama_ **

** _Where no one, no one knows us (No one, no one, know)_ **


End file.
